


Never Leave Again

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: DRABBLES [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, no angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Felix is back after disappearing for a while, will Changbin accept his apology?Of course he will, he's whipped.





	Never Leave Again

Felix knew it was a bad idea to come back. He knew it would bring back the memories he’s suppressed for years. He knew it would make him miss the person he had tried to forget. He also knew that coming back was the only option; his mum had gotten better and told him to follow his dreams and go back to his friends in Korea. His mum was right about one thing, this was where he belonged, but he’d messed that up five months ago when he left without a word. Being back felt weird, the old dance studio looked unused; Hyunjin and Minho must have found somewhere else to practice. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to the practice room, brushing his hand on the dusty mirror. Quiet rolled over him and a single tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly wiped it from his face and sniffed. Loneliness and solitude filled the room that was once a place of happiness. Felix heard footsteps and hid in the nearest cupboard.

“Are you sure you saw him?”

“He was wearing a grey hoodie, he came down here. I saw him I swear.” He would recognise that voice anywhere, Changbin sounded pained as he had spoken. Felix’s heart broke again and he felt a sob rise in his throat. He covered his mouth to keep the noise muffled and slid down the back of the confined space. “He left Chan; he didn’t even say goodbye.”

“He told you he was going to Australia for personal reasons, he’s not coming back, and you need to get over him Changbin. He’s gone.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? I need to know he’s okay, I need to hold him in my arms at least one more time.” Felix could hear that Changbin was crying, he knew he was the cause of it, he knew he wanted to hold Changbin just as much as Changbin wanted to hold him, yet he couldn’t move; he didn’t have the strength. “Felix, please I know you’re in here, please come out and just talk to me, I miss you.” The shout sounded helpless and broke Felix’s will to hide; he pushed the door open, refusing to look at Changbin.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. My mum was ill and I didn’t know how long I’d be gone and I didn’t want to say good bye and god I’m such an idiot, I hurt us both and I should’ve told you why I left, I should’ve called, I should…” Changbin ran at Felix and the boy stopped talking, he collapsed into the older’s embrace and sobbed into his shoulder. “I missed you so much,” Felix sobbed.

“I was so worried about you,” he whispered into Felix’s neck. “I was so close to flying to Sydney to find you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry. You’ve said it enough; I forgive you.” Changbin pecks the taller boy’s cheek.

“I just, I hurt you and I should’ve told you what I was doing. I’m sor…” Before Felix can finish the word Changbin fixes their lips together in a sweet kiss. The kiss feels overwhelming and Felix wells up again, this time out of the extreme love he feels for the boy kissing him.

“You don’t need to apologise baby. I love you, ok? That’s not going to change. Yes you hurt me, yes I missed you, but it doesn’t mean we can’t pick up where we left off. Now stop crying, before I smother you with my jacket.” Felix laughs at that and lets Changbin wipe his tears. “Come on let’s get you to the dorm.” 

“Where did Chan go?” Felix asked.

“He’s probably just waiting outside, you know how awkward he gets when anyone shows any PDA.” The two laugh and head up the stairs. Things weren’t perfect but it was so much better now that they were back together, they were never planning to let the other go ever again.


End file.
